Breathless: REBOOT
by t8kmybreathaway
Summary: Quinn is a doctor in New York; Rachel is a Broadway Star. Their paths will cross but not in a good way. Rachel's condition is severe and Quinn will do whatever it takes to make sure Rachel makes a 100% recovery.
1. Chapter 1

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: Breathless

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Summary:

Disclaimer: They're not mine, complete and total properties of Fox. Ideas are mine.

A/N: Dr. Liz Mason is my version of Kate Winslet aged so I would imagine her as she is now only with red hair and green eyes.

A/N2: This is rebooted, so it's a lot different but still kind of the same as before. I really hope you all enjoy the new and improved version. It will have waaaay more drama and hopefully be more realistic. As always please R&R, I'll post the next chapter when I've gotten 10 reviews. Cheers! Enjoy!

*~* Chapter One *~*

Quinn sat in the lounge trying to get through the mountain of charts Dr. Mason h ad asked her to finish. She ran a finely manicured set of fingers through her long, blond hair with a sigh. She squinted her eyes trying to bring the chart back in focus but it was no use the information about her patient remained blurry. She set the iPad on the table and rubbed at her tired eyes. She had been on call since Tuesday with barely any sleep between attempting to study for her up coming exam and interning for Dr. Mason, the surgical staff cardiologist.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and echoed in the room. Quinn didn't have time to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat . The blond had too much to do before she completed her rounds for the morning . She was determined to finish these charts before the other doctor arrived to do rounds with her.

The door to the lounge swung open and she looked at her watch. It was only 4:30 a.m. and there were only a handful of staff on this floor at this time of night. "Hey Lucy Q," she heard from behind her and didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Joanne," Quinn smiled at her nickname and waited for the brunette to sit with her. "I thought you went home?" she asked when her friend and flat mate came into view.

"I did," the brunette replied. "But I know if I don't get here early Dr. Thompson will have my hide. There's this kid on the kidney transplant list and I have to be ready to answer any calls from UNOS to let us know they found a match," she replied laying her iPhone on the table. "So what case is Dr. Mason's protégé on today?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's ever so over-the-top description of her. " I am not her protégé."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that she even said that herself," Joanne pointed out.

"Whatever," the blond said in response. Yes, it was true that Dr. Mason had practically singled Quinn out and deemed her worthy enough to take under her wing. She still rotated on other doctors' services once a week. "She asked me to finish these charts for Friday but it's been a pretty slow morning so I wanted to get them finished before rounds."

"Want some help?" Joanne asked.

Quinn smiled. "That would be great, thanks."

Two hours and several cups of coffee later Quinn finally finished the charts with Joanne's help. She stretched her arms overhead and the muscles in her back groaned appreciatively. She sighed and smiled at her friend. "Thanks for the help, Jo."

"You're welcome, just remember who you owe a favor when the Nazi wants me to chart until my fingers fall off," she winked.

"Yeah sure, except that crazy woman would know that I helped you because we notate differently," Quinn laughed. "You're on your own with that one, sorry."

"Lame," Joanne frowned and it caused Quinn to laugh harder. "I'll see you at the loft?" the blond asked as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Maybe, I think Jesse wanted to hang out tonight," she replied.

Quinn raised a shapely eyebrow at that response. "Jesse huh?"

"Don't huh me," Joanne said. "Nothing is going on, we're just friends."

"Riigght, and I'm the Queen of Hearts," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, you're a pain in my ass," Joanne smiled brightly.

The blond shrugged. "You love me," she smiled back.

"Yeah whatever," Joanne sighed and looked at her phone. UNOS still hadn't called . "Anyway he wanted to get drinks after work tonight so I'm not sure if I will make it back to the loft tonight. I might just crash here if we're out late."

"You mean you might crash in an on-call room with a certain blue eyed, chiseled resident?"

"I hate you," Joanne shook her head with a light chuckle.

"He likes you, I don't see what the big deal is," Quinn said as she pushed the door to the lounge open.

"He's my boss?" Joanne questioned.

"Yeah, because that stops people here," the blond rolled her eyes. Every time she tried to get some sleep in an on-call room it was being used for something else. "He likes you; you obviously like him , why not just go for it?"

"I don't know," Joanne groaned as they reached the nurse's station.

"It's not like he's Garrett. He doesn't sleep with every woman he meets."

"You don't know that."

"He hasn't slept with me," Quinn smiled.

"You're gay, it doesn't count," Joanne laughed. "Besides, we're just friends."

"Fabray!" Quinn heard from behind her and turned around.

"I gotta go, but keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll eventually believe it , " she smirked and jogged after Dr. Mason.

She caught up with the other doctor quickly since she was in a pair of three inch stilettos and a pencil skirt. "There you are," the older woman smiled her red hair bouncing as she walked purposely to wards her office. "There will be a high profile case coming in later. We must be extremely discrete," she said pushing the door open.

Quinn followed and shut the door. "Okay, I finished your charts by the way," she added.

Dr. Mason looked up after she rounded her desk her green eyes shining brightly. "Thank you," she smiled widely making the blonde also smile. "I've put you on my service until further notice for this case."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why?" the blonde wondered. "I thought you said we had to be careful, Liz?"

The red head nodded. "We still need to be careful but I don't want to hold you back either," Liz walked around the desk and leaned against the front with her arms crossed. "You're my protégé, you're the best damn doctor in your year, and you're smarter than half of the residents. I've already begged Dr. Fritz to hire you once you pass your exams. I want to train you; I want to have a hand in your success, because you will succeed . I will not let our relationship get in the way of that. Your career comes first." Quinn wasn't sure what to say to the other woman so she simply stayed quiet and nodded. "I want you to take the rest of the morning to go over this chart sent over by Presbyterian. They missed something, figure out what it is. I have a speech to give; I'll be at the Hilton in Queens if you need me."

"Thank you, you won't regret it."

"I know I won't, update me if you figure out what it is they missed. I won't be back by the time she arrives so it's up to you to get this moving along."

"Okay," Quinn nodded.

"Feel free to stick around my office, it 's probably quieter and there won't be any interruptions."

"Thanks," Quinn replied. Liz pushed off the desk and approached the blond with a sultry expression. The blond watched her hips sway and licked her lips unconsciously before meeting piercing green eyes.

"Go home early tonight," Liz instructed with a low voice. "Get some rest; be at my place for 8 p.m. I'm making you dinner." Quinn nodded taking a shuttering breath as she felt the warmth of Liz's lips against her neck. "I wish I had time to devour you now, wear something sexy later," she said as she pulled back with a wink.

Quinn took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Her hands clenched at her sides. She wanted to touch Liz, to take her up against that smooth mahogany desk, but she refrained. "I'll see you later then."

Liz smiled and laughed softly as she opened the door. "I look forward to it, Quinn," the blond shivered at how the older woman said her name.

Quinn took a moment to gather herself and then sat down after Liz left. She looked over the chart. Twenty-five-year-old female presented with mild chest pains , shortness of breath, a slight fever, dizziness, and fatigue. Her activities at the time consisted of dancing and singing on a stage under bright lights. She was diagnosed as dehydrated and told to drink six ounces of water every ten to twenty minutes. She continued reading until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said looking up.

The door opened revealing her friend. "I thought you would be in here," she smirked. "You know, one might think that you're getting preferential treatment. Maybe even possibly sleeping with a certain red head…" Quinn suddenly had a deer-in-the-headlights look, her eyes were big and her mouth hung open slightly. "Oh… my… God!" Joanne exclaimed and fell into one of the chairs across from Quinn. "You ARE sleeping with her…"

The blond bit her bottom lip and her cheeks flushed. "You can't tell anyone…"

"Holy shit…"

"Please, Jo, you can't say a word…" Quinn begged.

Joanne shook her head. "Oh I won't… I can't promise I won't make your life hell for at least a little while as payback miss high and mighty… 'Oh I'm too good for workplace romances…' HA!" Quinn groaned loudly. "So when did it start?"

Quinn rubbed her face tiredly. "A few months ago… it was late and I was helping her on a case so we were both here and I asked her to look at something and she got close right over my shoulder…" the blond sighed with her eyes shut. "We weren't touching but I could feel her behind me, smell the scent of her perfume and I looked up at her…"

"And you felt all mushy inside and kissed?" Joanne mocked.

"No, not mushy, she was just really close and smelled really good and her lips just looked delicious…"

"So no mushy I'm in love with my boss type of thing going on?" Joanne asked.

"Nope… complete and simple lust," Quinn shook her head. "It's just really great sex between two people attracted to each other."

"Yeah and she's like 15 years your senior!" Joanne laughed. "Besides it's never really just sex with women. And Dr. Mason strikes me as the type of woman to want more than just really good sex."

"Jo, really it's nothing."

"So you don't have dinner or sleep over? " Quinn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Joanne rolled her eyes. "Q, seriously? She's attached! She's not just in it for the sex," Joanne half yelled as she stood up and posed with her hands on her hips.

"I told her when this started it couldn' t be anything more than that. She knows that's all I want."

"Which is why she cooks you dinner and you stay over?" Joanne sighed. "Come on Q , you're not stupid. She has feelings for you. You need to break it off before something bad happens."

"Nothing is going to happen, Jo. She even said today that my career comes first ; that she wouldn't allow our relationship to stand in the way of it."

"Relationship? And that doesn't scream to you that it's more than just sex to her?"

Quinn face palmed with a groan. "What am I going to do?"

"Good question," Joanne smirked.

"You suck," Quinn sighed.

"Yeah, hey, maybe you can transfer hospitals?" the blond glared at her friend. " Kidding, so you break it off," she shrugged.

"You think I can do that without damaging my career or hurting her?" Quinn wondered.

"Hurting her? If this was just sex you wouldn't be and I'm not sure you have a choice if you want to keep your name out of the mud. As soon as anyone finds out what's going on they're going to assume that you got to where you are by sleeping with your boss."

"I know! I know!" Quinn said heavily. "Fuck…"

"You have got to put a stop to it."

"I know, you're right, I'll do it tonight," Quinn sighed again running a hand through her hair.

"Just make sure you wait until after dinner, don't want her to poison you…" Joanne laughed lightly while Quinn glared at her as she left.

Quinn put the chart down to rub her temples, trying to concentrate. She checked her watch, the patient would be here soon and she needed to figure out something . She had planned to do a full work up off the bat so she had the most up to date tests, but something was nagging at her. It was like the words were screaming at her but she just wasn't getting it.

She decided to take notes to make sure she got everything she could from the file. She grabbed a pen and pad and began writing in her sloppy short hand.

_25 yo. woman faints in rehearsal. No history birth to 6 mo. Odd. Why? Adopted? Need those records. Could be important in formation to solve case. Showed symptoms of severe dehydration. Patient complained of fatigue, weakness, dizziness, and shortness of breath. Patient dismissed symptoms originally._

Quinn tapped her pen on the desk pulling her lower lip between her teeth trying to figure out the cause of these symptoms. Dehydration did explain most of the symptoms especially since the fainting spell occurred in rehearsals. But all performers knew to keep hydrated, so it was almost near impossible that she could have been dehydrated. Quinn tried to think of any other possible explanations but kept coming back to one due to the lack of early records.

Her phone went off signaling it was time to meet the patient and she signed off taking her notes with her. She was just about to open the door when she heard it ; a voice she hadn't realized she had been longing to hear until now, soft and melodic as it floated to her ears. Her hand hovered over the door handle. "This is ridiculous," she berated herself. "I am Lucy Quinn Fabray, I can do this ," she said to herself taking a deep breath.

Her slender fingers wrapped around the handle and she turned it. If she had any doubts about who was beyond that door, they were quickly quelled with the scent of vanilla and lilac combined with long locks of rich dark brown hair. The blond suddenly found herself extremely anxious.

The brunette turned around at the sound of the door opening and closing. Chocolate eyes met hazel and held. Quinn felt the air leave her lungs and her hands got clammy. She should have put it together sooner. The rehearsals, commitment, determination and the fact that the petite diva was in New York, Quinn should have guessed it was her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: Breathless

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Disclaimer: They're not mine, complete and total properties of Fox. Ideas are mine.

A/N: Dr. Liz Mason is my version of Kate Winslet aged so I would imagine her as she is now only with red hair and green eyes.

To Guest: I am sorry to hear that you do not like the new version. I added this complexity to create more drama and drag the story out longer. I apologize if it no longer interests you.

To my followers, reviewers, and lurkers thanks for the support, and here is the next chapter as promised. Enjoy!

*~* Chapter Two *~*

"Ah, the doctor is here," the nurse said. The two women stared at one another unmoving. When Quinn didn't say anything the nurse scratched her head. "Well okay, I'll just leave you two alone then," she said and left.

It was awhile before either of them said anything but Quinn managed to finally speak. "Rachel," she spoke barely above a whisper then cleared her throat nervously.

"Quinn," the brunette replied with slight surprise. "You're a doctor…" she smiled and the blond nodded.

"Y-yeah," Quinn bit her lip nodding again. She quickly looked down at her shoes and moved to the counter to put her things down. "Cool it Fabray," she whispered to herself. "You can do this, just act professional," she coached herself quietly.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked softly.

"Y-yeah," she cleared her throat. "Yes, so I've had a chance to look at your chart…" she began her hands shaking slightly and she gripped the counter.

Something shifted in the air and a few seconds later a hand slid down her left arm and stopped at her wrist. The blond shivered involuntarily as the brunette pressed against her. Memories assaulted the doctor's mind.

_Rachel sat at the piano in the auditorium when Quinn burst through the side doors. She was seeing red. Rachel had gone too far this time. "What is your deal?" she yelled. Rachel jumped and turned to look at her wide eyed as Quinn approached. She slammed her hands down on the piano startling the brunette. "Answer me!" she shouted at her. _

_Rachel stared at her. "What are you talking about?" _

"_Why would you tell?" Quinn asked, her voice cracking halfway through her question. _

"_Quinn, I'm sorry. I really don't know what you're talking about," Rachel shook her head with an inquisitive look. _

"_You didn't say anything to anyone about…" the blond gulped. "About us…" she whispered. _

"_Why would I have said anything?" Rachel replied. "I wouldn't do that to you," she said softly. _

"_Then how did Santana find out?" Quinn questioned. _

_Rachel shook her head. "I don't know." _

"_No one else was there…" Quinn thought for a moment. "You're lying…" she accused loudly. "How could you?" she yelled. _

"_Quinn, I didn't…" Rachel tried but the blond slammed her hands down on the piano again. _

"_No, you don't get to talk! I trusted you!"_

"_Quinn, I swear, I didn't…" _

"_No…" the blond shook her head. "Why do you do this to me?" she asked. Rachel didn't answer her. "Do you enjoy it?" she looked up then with tears in her eyes. "For years all we did was fight with each other, try to one up each other, steal each other's' boyfriends. I finally thought we were past that." _

"_Quinn…" _

"_Just stop," she held up her hand. "I thought that it would be different now…" _

_Quinn started to walk away slowly when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Rachel pulled her towards her backing up until she hit the piano and struck several keys and sat on the bench still holding Quinn. The blond stared at her. "I promise you, I didn't say _anything,_" Rachel said looking up at her with a warm gaze. _

_Before Quinn could say anything the brunette slid her other hand along the other girl's cheek cupping the back of her neck and pulled her down. Their lips met tentatively at first and Rachel stroked her cheek with the pad of her thumb. The brunette's tongue snaked out across Quinn's lower lip and the blond melted into her. She allowed Rachel access to her mouth, her tongue slipping inside. Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth. _

"Breathe," Rachel whispered. The blond nodded taking several deep breaths and turned in Rachel's arms. "That's better, has the shock worn off yet?" the blond nodded. "Are you positive?"

"I… yeah," Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. "I… could you give me a little space?" she asked softly. "I just… I…" the blond tried to explain that she needed Rachel to take a step or two back so she could stop wanting to kiss her.

A look in Rachel's eye said she understood. "Right, sorry," she said stepping back looking down at the floor. "I forgot you don't do well when other people are in your space."

Quinn smiled slightly and shook her head. "No it's not that, it's just… never mind, it's okay, really," the blond ushered for her to take a seat. "Let's get started. I would like to do a full work up so I have fresh numbers. While I'm doing that I'll ask you a couple of questions."

"Okay," Rachel nodded.

"Can you tell me about the symptoms you were experiencing before you fainted?" Quinn asked sitting on the edge of her chair.

Rachel sighed softly and leaned back to give Quinn room to check her vitals. "Tired really, but its normal with having the lead role."

"That's it?" Rachel nodded at Quinn. "You don't remember feeling dizzy or short of breath?"

"Well, a little bit but I thought it was just from the lights on stage and out of breath from the number we had rehearsed."

Quinn nodded and scratched her head. "I know you so I know I don't have to ask if you were keeping hydrated, so I'm going to check it off and you're going to say I asked," she smiled.

"Okay," Rachel smiled back.

"Did you feel weak beforehand? Any chest pain or trouble sleeping?"

Rachel nodded slowly, "I thought it was just normal. I'm always tired when I do a show and this is my first leading role so I thought it was just the extra stress."

Quinn sighed, "Still just as worried about going to the doctor as you were in high school I see," Quinn set her stethoscope on the counter. "Look, Rachel, this is serious. You fainted and no one knows why."

"Should I be scared?" Rachel asked softly.

The blond sighed. "I don't want to scare you, but this is extremely serious. I'm going to send you for some scans so we can get a better idea of how your heart and lungs are functioning. Do you think your dads have your records from when you were a baby?"

"I'm not sure; I wasn't adopted until I was six months old."

"Could you ask them? It might be the missing piece to this puzzle we're trying to solve."

"Of course," Rachel agreed.

"I am going to schedule your scans for this afternoon, but we won't get a look at them until tomorrow so after that you're free to go."

"What time should I be here?"

"I'd say around 9 a.m. would be good," Quinn replied. She called down to x-ray and set up the appointment before walking Rachel there. Seeing how nervous she was Quinn gave her hand a light squeeze. "It'll be okay," she smiled. Rachel thanked her and Quinn nodded watching her leave.

She stood there for a moment and ran her hand through her hair. How in the hell was she going to get through this case? A large part of her still wanted Rachel, still loved Rachel, and on top of it she was sleeping with her boss. "Fucking great," Quinn muttered to herself quietly.

She checked her watch again and sighed. She should leave now so she could get a nap in before heading over to Liz's place. She needed to be cohesive for this conversation. The train ride to her place was usually uneventful so she settled in letting her eyes close wanting to rest them briefly before she got off at her stop. She crossed her arms with a sigh.

_Quinn felt a smooth hand trail along her ribcage and briefly graze the underside of her breast before the same hand made its way into her golden locks. Warm soft lips melded to hers a moist tongue seeking entrance. Quinn's eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact, finding herself looking up at deep piercing chocolate eyes._

The next thing she knew she felt a shake at her shoulder and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. "Isn't this your stop?" a voice said behind her. She groaned and pressed her thighs together trying to forget the images burned into the back of her skull. She really needed to break things off with Liz.

She looked around noticing the guy who got off the stop after hers and forced a smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," he nodded and she stepped off the train with a newfound burst of energy. She walked the couple of streets over to the loft she shared with Joanne and let herself in locking the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and set her purse and keys on the counter by the coffee machine before walking into her room. She peeled her clothes off and collapsed onto her queen sized bed groaning appreciatively into her pillow. Then Quinn yanked on her covers and burrowed in them before falling asleep.

_Quinn felt a smooth hand trail along her ribcage and briefly graze the underside of her breast before the same hand made its way into her golden locks. Warm soft lips melded to hers a moist tongue seeking entrance. Quinn's eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact, finding herself looking up at deep piercing chocolate eyes. A smile graced the brunette's lips as she lifted the sheer white dress over her head revealing herself to the blonde before her. _

_Quinn reached up and pulled the diva back down to her relishing in the contact of their skin. Rachel lifted her body and repositioned herself between Quinn's legs. She touched her lips to the blonde's lightly, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces. Quinn left one hand at the brunette's hip while the other tangled itself into luxurious brown locks. Rachel lifted her kneed barely grazing Quinn's center but the blonde moaned and ached for more. _

_A shrill beeping sound could be heard in the near distance. "Leave it," Rachel said softly nibbling her ear. It sounded again and Quinn sighed making a move to get up. "Leave it baby," Rachel murmured into her hair. But then the image and feel of Rachel seemed to disappear. _

A shrill steady beeping of her alarm woke Quinn from a pleasant dream. She reached over and slammed her palm on top of the offending object and cursed under her breath. "Damn it!" she would certainly need to do something to alleviate the frustration that was currently overwhelming her body. This had been happening for quite some time now. She was having dreams about Rachel, more and more frequently ever since she found out she was in New York. It was frustrating her and there seemed to be no end in sight. She sighed and pulled a pillow from under her head and slammed it down on her face in frustration.

If the fact that she was in love with the brunette wasn't reason enough these dreams were. She's surprised she's been able to hold it together for this long without calling out Rachel's name as her and Liz screwed. She groaned loudly slamming her hand into the mattress. Things were getting complicated and she hated complicated. It was the whole reason that all she wanted was sex from Liz. They were both attractive women and had needs. The blond figured it was the best way to get what she needed while keeping her mind away from the thoughts of her screwing up her senior year with Rachel. But no, that has come back to bite her in the ass. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and jump in a much needed cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: Breathless

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Disclaimer: They're not mine, complete and total properties of Fox. Ideas are mine.

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, this chapter has given me some trouble and I was crazy busy with school. Hopefully I will be able to update more often now that it's finally over. And as always thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and commented.

*~* Chapter Three *~*

Quinn stood outside Liz's apartment door with her arms crossed as she paced the hallway. She rubbed her clammy palms along the lower skirt of her red dress as she nibbled on her lower lip. "Just do it," she said quietly to herself. She took a deep breath. "Come on, Q…" she whispered to herself. "You can do this…" she wrung her fingers in her hands.

"You know, you can pace in my apartment…"

Quinn jumped at the sound of Liz's voice holding her hand over her heart. "Jesus H. Christ, Liz!" she hissed turning around. The redhead was smiling widely as she leaned against the doorframe of her apartment with her arms crossed. She was clearly amused.

"Are you coming inside?" the older doctor asked throwing her thumb over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. The blond nodded and walked over the threshold passing Liz. She could feel the redhead's eyes on her backside as the door was shut. "You look great, by the way," she said in a low husky voice.

Quinn removed her leather jacket hanging it over the arm of the couch. She kicked her shoes off and pushed them out of the way just under the arm of the couch. "So… how was the conference?" she asked still trying to put her thoughts together.

"It was good," Liz replied walking back to the kitchen through the dining room. "Dr. Levitt presented a new technique concerning aortic valve reconstruction. It was rather interesting. How did your meeting with the patient go?" Quinn followed and leaned against the island in the middle of the spacious room. The scents wafting to her nose were very pleasant and made her stomach growl. "Someone's hungry," Liz smirked.

"I am…" Quinn nodded sheepishly. "It was… okay…" Quinn paused briefly. Liz looked at her skeptically. "We know each other, from high school…" the blond sighed.

Liz turned the burner off and prepared two plates of food before placing them on the island. "Well, will that be a problem?"

"I… well no, but it was a little awkward today," Quinn said pushing her food around with her fork.

Liz watched her carefully. "Why do I get the feeling there is a lot more to this than you're telling me?"

"I…" Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and sat back in the barstool. "We dated in high school," she replied with a sigh. "We had started high school as enemies and became friends eventually. Junior year, during prom, I realized that I liked her. We started dating that summer. By the middle of senior year we were planning on going to New York together. I got scared, backed out, and applied to school in California. When I got accepted to Stanford on a cheerleading scholarship I didn't hesitate to sign a letter of intent. I didn't tell her until graduation… It didn't go well."

Liz sat quietly for a long time before asking, "Did you love her?"

Quinn looked up and without hesitation replied, "Yes, I do, very much so…" The redhead's posture was suddenly very tense and her lips pursed together. "What?" Quinn asked, not sure what she did wrong.

"I asked if you _did_ love her and you said you _do._"

Quinn clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide. She could not believe she had messed up now of all times. She sighed surprised she had made it this long. The blond watched the redhead slowly get up and scrape her plate into the trash clearly no longer hungry. "Liz… you knew what this was," Quinn tried to rationalize.

The redhead bit her lower lip as she turned around with a slight grimace on her face. It was clear to Quinn then that Liz had in fact developed feelings for her. "I thought…" the older woman shook her head. "It doesn't matter… I… I think you should go," she said over choked back sobs.

"Liz…" Quinn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. "You're important to me."

"Just not like that," the redhead finished for her.

"Don't be like that," Quinn whined.

"Don't be what," Liz asked taking a step towards Quinn. "Hurt because all I was to you was a good fuck?" Liz raised her voice and narrowed her eyes.

"You agreed to this too!" Quinn shot back. She shook her head and took a calming breath. "I do care about you but as a friend and mentor, not a lover…" the blond said sadly.

It was a long minute before Liz spoke. "I think you should go," she said quietly.

Quinn nodded soberly. "Yeah, I think you're right…" she sighed gathering her things.

The blond decided to walk to the next subway station instead of getting on the closest one so she could clear her head. Of course she loved Rachel, she always had. She crossed her arms pulling her jacket tighter heels clacking against the pavement. Why had she let this get so out of hand? Why hadn't she seen this coming? And what the hell was she going to do about it? There was no way she and Liz would be able to work together.

"Fuck!" she cussed loudly as she turned a corner. Her phone buzzed incessantly in her front pocket so she fished it out with a slightly annoyed expression. She really didn't want to be bothered right now but as she read the screen fear gripped her and suddenly her feet were moving of their own accord towards the hospital. She kicked her shoes off and ran the five blocks in her bare feet.

Quinn's hair was an utter mess by the time she reached the sliding doors to the emergency room. She looked around frantically, eyes wide as she went. "Dr. Fabray?" one of the nurses questioned. "I thought you left for the day?"

"I got a 911 from the hospital about a patient of mine… Rachel Barbara Berry, where is she?" Quinn asked desperately.

"I… I don't know, doctor…"

"Find out," Quinn said calmly. "And get me an iPad, please."

"Yes, doctor…"

"Quinn!" she heard from behind her and turned around to see Joanne. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking her over. "You look like shit…"

"911 about Rachel… I was at Liz's breaking things off and I got it so I ran here."

"In heels?" Joanne asked with raised brows.

"No, I took them off…"

"What?" Joanne yanked Quinn by her arm to a nearby bed and sat her on it. She pulled her ankle and examined her foot. "Son of a bitch, Q!" she barked. "What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at her.

"I wasn't thinking," the blond admitted.

"Yeah, the rocks and glass sticking out of your feet are proof of that. Next time, take the damn train!" she chided her best friend as she started cleaning her up. "You're no good to anyone injured, especially Rachel!"

"I know I just needed to get here! I was worried, damn it!"

"I know, I know…" Joanne sighed as she pulled the debris out of Quinn's feet and cleaned them.

The nurse came back as she was finishing and handed Quinn the iPad. "Thank you, what room?"

"117, Dr. Fabray."

"Thank you," she said to both the nurse and Joanne. She grimaced when her feet touched the floor. "Damn…" she sighed. Even the extra gauze didn't pad her feet enough for her to not feel a slight sting as she walked towards Rachel's room. "Joanne, I assume you're covering the pit, would you help me?"

"Sure," her friend replied and followed.

The blond opened the door still reading over parts of the chart. "Rachel…" she began but received no answer. She looked up after that to gain the brunette's attention but dropped the iPad and ran over to her. "Rachel!" the brunette was barely able to sit up on her own her eyes fluttering and her body swaying. "Rachel, can you hear me?" Quinn asked.

She picked the penlight from Joanne's lab coat and lifted Rachel's pupils. "Quinn…" Rachel swayed slightly. "I don't feel so good…"

Joanne quickly stepped around Quinn and helped to keep Rachel upright. "What's going on?"

"The chart said she was tachycardic," Quinn replied.

"It hurts…" Rachel mumbled.

"What hurts?"

"My chest…" Rachel whined. "The room is spin…" Rachel trailed off.

Quinn looked up. "She's losing consciousness; I need a crash cart in here!" she barked. "She's going into v-fib…" Quinn pulled the lever on the bed lowering it and Joanne laid Rachel down. "Get a central line of epinephrine set up," Quinn ordered as the nurse pulled the cart in. "Gel," Quinn barked at the nurse. After it was handed to her she squeezed some over her right chest and left rib. "Patches," she ordered handing back the bottle of gel. "Charge 200," the blond doctor instructed placing the patches on the designated spots. "Step back… clear…"

"She's back…" Joanne declared after a steady beat emerged from the monitor.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and took a step forward. Quinn turned to the nurse.

"Page Dr. Mason, apprise her of the situation, please and admit the patient. Also get me the emergency contact information for Miss Berry. I have some phone calls to make," Quinn finished as she yanked her hair tie out. "Jo, would you monitor her? I'm going to get cleaned up, come find me if anything changes."

"Of course," Joanne replied. "You can use my spare scrubs from my locker," she added as Quinn left.

The blond made her way to the locker room and proceeded to root around Joanne's locker and then get a shower before changing into the scrubs. Her feet stung from the minor scrapes but she gritted her teeth and pulled on her spare pair of socks and shoes. Instead of combing through her hair she just dried it and pulled it into a messy bun on top of her head.

She walked the hall with a purpose until she found Liz's office and collapsed on the couch in the corner. She'd need to call Rachel's parents and possibly Shelby. This was a whole new shit storm she was hoping to avoid but really saw no way around it seeing as Rachel was still unconscious. Her phone buzzed; the nurse forwarded all the contact information to her. Quinn sighed and dialed the first number. She just needed to bite the bullet and get this over with.

"Hello, you've reached Hiram and Leroy Berry. We can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a detailed message we will be sure to get back to you as soon as we are able."

Beep.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, this is Dr. Fabray calling regarding your daughter, Rachel. It is imperative you call me back as soon as possible at 577-223-4432 extension 556."

After she hung up her phone buzzed again. It was a text from Joanne. _She's awake and asking for you._ Quinn immediately made her way to Rachel's room without a second thought.


End file.
